The secret of two
by LovingTheSilence33196
Summary: Summary inside... GamTav/DaveTav/Terkat/EqGam yeah...


_You see, my best bro Dave's got this boyfriend, Tavros, and...I really like him...but...Dave's my bro right? Only, last night during the party, Tav said he liked me too and...we kind of ...fucked. If Tavros leaves Dave for me, Dave and I are gonna have some serious problems. _

**Chapter 1:**

_We have a secret that Dave can't find out about._

I don't ever wanna see this Tavros motherfucking Nitram ever again. If I do, I might just run off with him.

Now that I think of it though, Dave wasn't at the party last night- wait, nevermind, he was the dj.

_"Dave, I screwed your boyfriend while you were entertaining a ton of people with your music for money, but it's okay, we're bros, so if you NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER bring Tavros back we'll be fine!"_

Fucking please. Dave would kick my face so deep into the ground it'd leave an inprint for the future.

This is a secret. Our secret. A normal secret.

_"Yo Karbro, you got a secret? Okay I'll listen. Woah, you like Nepeta? Oh, my secret now? I fucked this guy I don't even know."_

Oh my god! Gamzee Makara! Learn to stop freaking yourself out.

Daves house. This is freaking Daves' house. Well, his brothers, but if he finds out he'll kick me out and I'll have to live in the streets. Damn it. Why'd this Tavros fucker have to do this to me?

There's a knock on my door and I spring off my bed, fixing my hair and whipping saliva from my mouth.

"Yeah motherfucker?"

I ask slamming open the door. Speaking of the devil.

"Hey, I came over to see Dave and I thought maybe we should talk about last night."

The little devil's gonna kill me. I have to get away or I might just throw him on the bed and fuck him now. Okay. Over exagerated. But he is seriously hot today and just thinking about peeling him out of his clothes is giving me a boner. Damn you Tavros Nitram.

"Uhm?"

"Oh...uh...no...not now...I got shit I gotta do."

I say trying to shut the door but he slams it back in my face.

"Excuse me? You seduced me last night! I was drunk, now own up!"

DAH FUCK?

"LOOK FUCKER! I was drunk too, and you came onto me anyways so don't blame me!"

He storms into my room, shoving me against one of the walls.

"Bitch, you took my virginity! I was told from Dave you really like to fuck, you should control yourself next time!"

My jaw drops. The little fucking brat.

"Look _bitch_, It's your fault for not taking his warnings."

Suddenly his lips were on mine. It's okay...I mean...he's a hot little devil but...he called me a bitch.

"Get off!"

I growl pushing him away. He crosses his arms over his chest and glares at me.

"Face it. You liked that."

"What!? You were all sloppy and your breath fucking stinks."

I lie crossing my arms and glaring straight back at him.

"I think we should go out."

He suggests, I shake my head. "What no!? Why would I go out with you? I didn't get you pregnant or any of that shit so you should just leave mah room dude!"

"I'm not telling you to marry me, I'm saying we should go out cus we like eachother."

I laugh. "Like you? You're just some weird kid Dave likes. I mean I know my bro and he's a bit of a pedophile so-"

"Just because I look like a kid does **not** mean I am one. If anything, you need to grow up and own up."

I can't do this man. He's too cute. I gotta send him on his way now. "Get the fuck out." As kindly as I can. The migit glares at me again.

"Seriously, let's be reasonable. I know Dave's gonna break up with me soon enough for that Terezi chick, and...I told you last night how I feel about you...and I gave myself to you like a fucking retard. Just tell me already that you like me too."

I roll my eyes. "Please, if I liked you I would've already told you. What do you mean anyways about Dave breaking up with you?" He points out the door."I thought you were his _bro_, shouldn't you know this shit?" I am his bro, and I should know this shit, but I don't. I don't even know how long Dave and Tavros have even been going out. I only met Tavros last night because of Daves party, I don't think he wants to tell me anything. I think my bro sences are tingling.

"Look, Gamzee, Dave's a jerk, he doesn't care about any one but him self. I really hope you don't turn out like him just because you're his _bro_." Tavros says then turns to walk out, "Dave is not a jerk! You're just a -" He turns around and glares at me. "A what? A slut?"

"Look man, just get the fuck outta my room, I don't want any problems with Dave." I say, he turns around calling me something then slamming the door shut behind him.

I am. The worlds. Biggest retard. Er something like that. Perfect Gamzee, you like a dude so much you call him a slut? Throw in the aplaus, Gamzees a mad motherfucking _genius_. Like my bro Dave would say. _Ironic._

**_Tell me if you guys think this should be a story, or, what ever? Anyways, I hope you guys liked it! :D_**


End file.
